jackiechanadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Valmont
Actor Voice Actors: *English: Julian Sands (season one), Andrew Abelson (season two), Greg Ellis (seasons three and four) *Japanese: Akihiko Shimizu Background Valmont was born in the United Kingdom and is the founder and leader of the Dark Hand. He is a skilful criminal strategist and martial arts fighter who is able to hold his own against (and even get the better of) Jackie in their personal confrontations. History In the past, a younger Valmont was contacted by men who would eventually become his Enforcers. In a skirmish, Valmont was about to shatter the orb that could enable time travel, but accidentally activated it, sending Jade and Jackie to the present while the Enforcers had to go back the long way. Younger Jackie made Valmont faint with a near blow to the face. Jackie then continued his journey while Valmont lay flat on the ground. Valmont first joins with Shendu to acquire all the Talismans (season one) in exchange for treasure. However, Shendu double-crossed him as Valmont did not give Shendu his talismans in the end, Jackie Chan brought him his Talismans (because he was the evil Jackie due to the tiger talisman). Valmont and his men were then apprehended by Section 13. To escape, Valmont activated a tracer in his cane to get out and travelled to Hong Kong, to obtain the treasure in Shendu's palace. However, when Shendu was destroyed, the treasure and the palace crumbled to dust. But they got a bigger prize in the form of the Talismans. Valmont later proceeded to using them for crimes only to become an involuntarily host to Shendu's spirit, tasked to free the Demon Sorcerers (season 2). However, every door they open was closed by the Chans and Bai Tza refused to separate them, so Shendu decided to graft Valmont's body into a new dragon. When he was about to apply gills, Valmont had enough and tried touching the Pan'ku box to exorcise Shendu only to render him unconscious. He went to the Chans for help, even providing the location of his hideout but they gave no mind about this and only agreed to help when he provided the whereabouts of Bai Tza. (The location of his hideout was later proven useful anyway.) Uncle painted a symbol on his head to still Shendu until he could be properly exorcised. But the sign was washed and Shendu woke up. But Valmont was finally free of Shendu when he was banished to the Demon Netherworld. He later bought a fake talisman to make up for the loss. (When Shendu rewrote the Book of Ages to put Earth under rule of the demons, he made the Dark Hand his court jesters, but when the Chans and The J-Team restorted history, Valmont and his men were put right again.) Following this, Jackie and the Dark Hand vied to obtain the Cat of Khartoum statue. In the end, Valmont got it, planning to sell it to a shady character named Cardiff Zendo but got scratched by the statues claws, which changed him into a cat-like creature with the habits of abilities of a feline. Valmont planned to use these abilities to further his crimes, but the cat-like instincts he developed in his transformation confounded this aim. In the end, Jackie realised the statue was too dangerous for a museum and destroyed it, reverting Valmont (and Jade, who had also gotten scratched and transformed) back to human form. Valmont later had his Enforcers raid Section 13 for the Talismans to continue their crimes. However, they are destroyed and Daolon Wong turns his men into his new Dark Warriors, forcing Valmont to go solo. During a robbery that brought him to a dumpster, he runs into Wong, spilling his supplies for talisman location spell. Valmont demands his men back, asserting his height. Wong then simply turned him into a child. With no choices left, Valmont goes to the Chans only to learn that they were looking for the Horse Talisman power in England. He steals aboard their plane and when discovered, demands he'd be turned back to normal. When refused, he messes around in the hotel room before running off to find the horse. He disguises himself as a jockey and takes the horse, only to find that it only healed his paper cut. When they return to America, Uncle turns him back into an adult, but once he steps off the plane, he is arrested by Section 13 agents. As part of a plan to become rich again, Valmont gave Tohru an amnesia potion so he wouldn't remember he no longer works for the Dark Hand. He then goes to Sri Lanka to steal a golden elephant-shaped statue, but the Chans stop him and make Tohru realize who his friends are. In the end, Valmont gets a dose of his own medicine and is compelled by Jade to dance a Swan Lake ballet. Eventually, Valmont got out of jail. With his fortune and criminal empire in ruins, he manages to live a low life in a cubicle one-room apartment, living on stolen money. He caught wind of the Chans' quest for the Oni masks and managed to purchase one online (his username was "Filthyrich1", even though, according to Jade, he wasn't "rich, just filthy"). He intended to wear it to use a Shadowkhan army to regain his lost riches. But the mask was split in half, and Valmont got the left. But his Shadowkhan were only half and the masks still had its personality and only desired destruction, not riches. Later, however, he rips it off as he can't control it. He tosses it aside for a box of diamonds but gets inadvertently wrapped up and shipped to Mexico instead. Valmont's final appearances in the programme were brief non-speaking appearances in season five, including applying for a job as Drago's henchman (but was immediately turned down). He is last seen as the driver of a bus the J-Team helps rescue from falling off a bridge. Jackie recognizes him saying his name briefly before Valmont tries to hide his face and runs off. Category:Characters